bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Achrones150
Timeline confusion I'm confused...tis what timeline is this RP occuring in? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, she was referring to what's been happening the past 5 days...I guess I'll reword the post to past few months, hence why she's so irritated and bored, lol! XD Holy crap, your Talk Page went bonkers and then deleted past convo O.O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the screweyness was my doing XP my bad... Anywho, that's cool :3 I'm liking this V-14 bunch pretty nicely. I got a 'Target' we can have our team hunt down for our first 'Normal Mission'...he's gonna be tough, might live through this, might not, haven't decided yet but he's probably going to die xD lol! I'm heading off to bed. Glad to be doing this with you again ;3 night, kid The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Back G'day, mate! What's with the creepy laugh? O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) May I join? Hello Achrones150, my name is RonBurgandy (epic choice am I right?). I've been reading your COI fanfiction and I have to say that it's possibly the best thought out RP i've seen in years. I was hoping I would have the privelage of joining this epic quest along with Mangetsu20. I noticed that you are starting a new arc that takes place within the Serietei and I have been developing a possible captain character. Would you like to hear about him? I look forward to hearing (reading?) your response. RonBurgandy 14:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha ha, I see...xD lol! So how you be? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) No need to be alarmed. I've roleplayed on the Dragonball Z fan fiction wiki a few years back so I have a descent amount of experience. RonBurgandy 14:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) grimdark? O_o Doesn't everybody, lol?! XD I'm already having a tough time trying to deal with Blank's...creativity and trying to implement his random ideas into the series...if this RP with him doesn't work out I'm pulling the plug on any relation his works go with ours :P Me, I'm tired, trying to keep you interested in C.O.I., and also trying to picture how the next part in the Contention arc is supposed to work out :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Achrones would you please delete my WOTA and Kaonashi pages? As well as the Wrath of the Archdemon preview page? Blankslate 17:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: huh? >sigh< Mangetsu said that my WOTA page was "below average" in writing (which it probably was) and said that my creativity was being called into question. I also think that he doesn't think that WOTA fits within the COI universe and whatnot. Achrones, what do you think? You're a better editor than I could ever be. Am I cut out for this kind of thing? Or am I just wasting my time? I wanted to come onto this wiki to express my ideas for Bleach and stuff...but hardly anyone on the wiki approves of them. You and Mangetsu are the only ones who ever actually TALK to me on the wiki. Blankslate 20:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I still have that tendancy to this day. De Soto and Ultharon are the only characters that I've had that I've put most all of my planning into. Alot of people like De Soto but I don't know about Ultharon... You haven't read any of WOTA yet have you? Mangetsu says that I should have written it in 3rd person, but I don't think he understands that what is on that page is merely a summary, not the actual thing you know what i'm saying? I planned to have the summary done first and then start in with the in depth arcs and such. He's still debating on whether or not he wants to do anything with me at all :'(((( Blankslate 20:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah here it is: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach%3A_The_Wrath_of_the_Archdemon NOTE this is just a summary. Blankslate 21:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Well the character Lars was meant to be based off of that of Janemba from DBZ, but I never got around to making his page or anything. Gravich on the other hand has his own page and i've made him different from his DBZ counterpart. As for the Ultharon picture, that's the only one of him with wings so, you get the idea. I think Mangetsu meant for it to be worded as if it was like conversations and stuff like that. Plus he didn't know that the page was just a summary >:( . Blankslate 21:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You on man? :o Sorry I was gone for so long...I had to make errands and I watched Bleach: Fade to Black again. :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Chilling with friends, watching Bleach *now Hitman Reborn*, and skimming over BFF. Today's been good :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Training Article Sorry for the wait, here it is: The Moon Master's Training It's blank, so you can start it however you'd like. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Arrancar list Achrones would you please add De Soto's data for me on the Resurrection list? I've tried to do it but I keep screwing up. Blankslate 21:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Logged on Hey man! How's it going? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) -.- *shoots pony, skins it, then mounts head on wall* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Good :) Looking forward to the chaos and carnage coming up for the V-14 XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The Baserisks Also, what do you think about this? I've been contemplating a new type of hollow invention used by the Hueco Mundo kingdom before the great schism. So far I have it labled as an invention that the hollows used to construct large buildings or military transportation (nothing official of course). I call them (for now) a Baserisk. And as for now i'm going to have Ultharon use them to harvest the soul reapers that remained in Soul Society, or random civilian souls. He's also repurposed them for military use. Now I don't know for sure whether or not i'm going to put it in WOTA yet, but I'd like some input on the idea from you. Here's a picture: Again this is nothing official and i'm still planning its design and origin. What do you think of it? Blankslate 22:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Well the picture is that of a Goliath from the Resistance series. The Goliaths are semi organic/synthetic machines used for mass destruction. The organic parts of them can only be seen in their backs, an area I didn't intend to elaborate on. Additionally, they appear when Soifon goes on a solo mission to Soul Society to see what the state of the place is. While she does see one up close partially, the rest of the time she only sees them either in the distance (there are only 4) or in a ''Cloverfield ''style you know? When it comes to their origins, I planned on making it to where the majority of them were destroyed during the Great Schism, and 4 of them were placed in immediate shutdown. Ultharon successfully activated them and used his massive Hogyoku portal to bring them into Soul Society. Maybe I can leave out the part where he repurposes them and just give them the ability to fire Cero's like any normal hollows... Hm...this is true. I like this picture due to the yellow eyes, but you've still got a point. I can probably find a better one. Blankslate 22:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hrm *listening to Epic music* are you going to respond? :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Apologies Sorry o.o I didn't mean to come off being naggish...I won't ask anymore ._. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I should know that after all this time, lol! *facepalm* Should I start the next 'Scene' for the RP then, or do you want to? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC)